


kittens and their habits

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, KITTEN!HYUNGWON, M/M, just random and weird fluff actually, sleepy hyungwon too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: Hoseok thinks they've been asleep too long already, Hyungwon thinks otherwise.





	kittens and their habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toybox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toybox/gifts).



> This is for my friend Toybox's birthday, so Happy Happy Birthday!!  
> super random and short drabble for an excuse to write cat-hybrid Hyungwon in his true nature: a kitten.

Hoseok is usually used to waking up early, getting up and starting his day at only around eight in the morning. That’s how it always is except for his days off on the weekends. Thankfully, today is a weekend because with the arms wrapped tightly around him, the leg thrown his own and wrapped around it as well, the head snuggled close to his chest, he doubts he would’ve been able to get out of bed on time.

He can see the digital clock on the nightstand reads that it’s already noon. He’s probably been in that bed awake already for three hours now, just waiting for his chance to slip out quietly without disturbing the sleeping beauty in his arms. Though, now that’s it’s been a few hours, maybe he should finally get them both up.

Though, looking at him now, Hyungwon-- his Hyungwon, Hoseok doesn’t really wanna disturb him at all. So peaceful, all fast asleep, curled up and tightly wrapped around Hoseok not wanting to let go. Hoseok can feel his nail clinging to his shirt as well, as though Hyungwon is telling him to not leave him for even a second. His head is pressed against Hoseok’s chest, and Hoseok’s fingers are in his hair keeping him close as ever. He just… looks so cute and precious, gentle and adorable.

Soft… so, so very soft.

Hoseok smiles softly as he presses his lips to the crown of Hyungwon’s head, giving him a small kiss as he gently pets the back of his head. “You’re so adorable,” he whispers, chuckling to himself.

Maybe he could’ve slipped out of bed quietly without waking Hyungwon, but just as he said that, even just a whisper, Hyungwon’s ears perked up and his eyelids began to flutter. Hoseok had woken him from his dream. His ears… brushing right against Hoseok’s cheek as they twitched, the fur just as soft on them. His long fluffy black tail twitches, too, wrapping tighter around Hyungwon’s body for a moment before relaxing again, and his eyes finally open.

“Oh? Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Hoseok pulls away slowly, giving an apologetic smile and another kiss, this one right on Hyungwon’s forehead.

He is barely even awake, eyes not exactly open, his full lips in a pout making him looking even more adorable. His ears go down, almost flat, and Hoseok knows he’s likely upset (and tired… Or _just_ tired). Hoseok makes it a slow attempt, a very, _very_ slow attempt to gently and literally unwrap Hyungwon from around him and slide himself out of bed. It goes well enough, Hyungwon just too tired to fight back as he is already nearly asleep again anyway, small little snores escaping his lips. Hoseok would've commented on how cute he looks again, his hair fallen in front of his eyes and ears flat and content, cheeks puffed with his pout, and tail wrapped neatly around his body to keep himself warm. It is cute, but before Hoseok can truly admire the sight he has arms throwing themselves around his waist to pull him back down.

Hyungwon is stretched out towards him, yawning and still pretty out of it from sleep but definitely still holding onto Hoseok's waist and pressing his forehead against the small of his back. God, Hoseok can even hear him purring already, too. "Stay," he says it in such a low, muffled voice, but also whiny. Definitely whiny, too.

Hoseok really needs to get to work but Hyungwon is just being too cute right now. How can he?

"Hyungwon, kitten, you can sleep longer. I need to go." He once again makes an attempt to gently get away, to carefully peel Hyungwon's hands off of him, but the cat just digs his claws into his clothes, hanging on even more.

"I want you here... Stay."

Hoseok sighs. It doesn't look like he'll be going anywhere today at this rate. He lowers himself back down slowly, letting Hyungwon pull him back down into the bed and close, burying his face right under Hoseok's chin and just taking in his scent. The familiar and sweet scent Hyungwon loves, the scent he drifts off to sleep to. He feels safe like this, protected.

Wrapping his arms around Hyungwon again, he feels his tail fall over him as well, as Hyungwon's own little way of protecting him, too.


End file.
